Princess meets Prince charming
by YamiHitomi
Summary: A girl named Hitomi(princess) is betrothed to other man,but Bakura and Marik come to save her, in their last efferts. The princess quickly falls in love with both of the boys, and is completely thrown off by their antics. The two actly loved one another.


Title: True love takes us whole Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are white, fuck you I have the right to  
write! Hitomi: I'm back again with another odd story of mine. But, hey what are you going to do? This one I made just out of pure thought. Sigh. Love and Yaio so on and so forth. We all knew why we should write stories, because  
it expresses are self's, ya no? On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: What could be more painful?  
  
Hitomi's POV  
  
Why doesn't anyone understand? I don't want to get married to this man! Why was I betrothed to Van? My father doesn't understand does he? Van just  
wants to marry me for sex. It's not about love at all! All I can do is sob about it. Dad won't change his mind. No matter what I say about it. He wants me to marry him so I can become a wealthy queen. I  
don't want money. I want someone who loves me for who I am, not for my  
body. And the wedding is to be held tomorrow. What am I going to do!?  
Normal POV The lonely girl just sat there and cried softly on her pillow. Then can a sudden knock at the door of her bedchamber. " Come in." Her said her faint voice as the big door squeaked open. As quickly as the door had opened she felt someone sit on the bed beside her. She didn't look up; she just sat there and sobbed. The hand of the person slowly ran across her back. And before she knew it she was in this person's arms. But she didn't push away until she heard the soft voice of her visitor. " Don't worry my princess." She toppled back on her bed only to see that the one who was holding her was a mere boy no older than she. " Who are you?" It was a mere gasp that escaped her lips. He smiled at her sweetly. "Don't worry my dear princess. I am someone who is willing to help you out of your troubles." She stared  
at him blankly. "What do you want from me if I excepted?" He blushed slightly, "I would wish to take your hand in marriage." Her face exploded with anger. "You men are all the same! You all want is my body!" She threw her head back into the pillow and began to sob all over again. " No, No! Princess you got me all wrong! I love you! With all my heart." He snapped clearly out of truth. "Please believe me." She looked back at him with her  
tear filled eyes. "Prove it." She sobbed. With out hesitating the boy pressed his lips against hers, pushing her back on the bed while doing so. She screamed, and kicked. But the boy was much stronger than her. Finally  
letting go of the fact that she didn't like this kiss, she let him take over her easily. "Please Princess, don't fear me. I wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't want me to do. I love you, and I don't want to lose you." He breathed softly into her ear. She was so caught up in the moment that she moaned back the answer "Yes." The boy slowly started undoing her fancy  
blouse buttons. "What is your name?" She managed to get out in a moan. "Marik." He answered sweetly. "I'll take your offer. Just don't stop doing  
what you are doing." She moaned under his weight.  
Hitomi's POV Does he really love me? He talks like he does, and kisses like he does. But  
I don't want him to stop what he is doing. I never felt so touched,  
pressed, and over all I was never kissed like this. His kisses felt different, then all those other boys. But why? I gasped out in shock, as I  
felt his warm hand crest over my breasts. Why am I letting him do this. Simple answer, I don't want him to stop. I'm enjoying this. I notice he is  
getting excited, and boy, ohhh how you can tell.  
Marik's POV  
One minute I am talking to her, this Princess about taking care of her troubles, and the next minute I am all over her. I swear relationships get real scary, sometimes. Wait a second this isn't even a relationship! She is  
a Princess and I am nothing but a peasant boy. But she looks so perfect like this, sprawled out on her bed like this, her blouse half way undone,  
and that cute tinge of pink spreading across her face.  
Hitomi's POV He is such a cute young man. His blonde locks curled under his ears, violet eyes wide open taking the ocean from my own, the mocha skin was enough to make anyone go crazy for him, and over all he says he is in love with me. I wonder if he is lying to me. He doesn't look like the person to tell lies.  
I really don't care right now I just want him. His clothes are torn; he  
must be a peasant, poor boy.  
Normal POV The mocha skin boy pulled away from her, and sat up on the bed. " Princess you are to innocent for me to take you," Marik said uneasily. The Princess drew her self up rather quickly. "And anyways we should save this for are wedding night." He added softly. She slowly buttoned her blouse back up, not saying a word. The boy turned to her and placed his hand on her cheek,  
"Princess don't get me wrong, you are indeed beautiful, but I think we  
should do this some time later, we to make are get away now."  
Hitomi's POV I don't like when people toy with my heart like that. He is so beautiful.  
Peasant or not this boy was we groomed. His hair is like pure gold its self; his eyes have the crystal of a diamond in the center. The tan that raped his skin looked that of the color of sandalwood, a beautiful brown color. This boy looks like a prince himself, aside from his clothes. Which  
are torn right and left. I think during are escape, I will stop by the  
market and get him new clothes. "Princess?" I snapped my eyes to him. "Princess do you know any magic at all?" Magic well a little bit, not that much. "Not really." I answer quietly. "I have a staff. Not that powerful, I  
really don't have time to up grade it." I point to the staff that was placed on the window seal. "Perfect." He laughs, "My friend Bakura knows  
how to up grade this stuff." Bakura.Bakura why does that name sound familiar to me? " He is the one that sent me to save you." I looked at him  
oddly. There is another man who is trying to help me out of this mess?  
Marik's POV Okay, maybe Bakura and I are more than just friends, but she doesn't need to know that right now. "You should start packing, Miss Hitomi. We are to be leaving soon." I bolted my head to the window. And there is.Bakura. I told him to wait! "Who are you?" Hitomi quickly pointed a stray finger at the shadowy figure. Bakura slowly but so casually stepped into the light. "I'm Bakura, my dear Princess." He kneeled down on one knee, bowing before  
Hitomi. "And my dear Marik, what is taking you so long, to get the  
Princess?" I growled at him, here he goes, he is going to embarrass me. 


End file.
